Gaea
Gaea (Γαια, "earth") is the primordial goddess of the earth. She was one of the primordial elemental deities born at the dawn of creation. The heavenly gods are descended from her through her union with Uranus, the sea gods from her union with Pontus, the Gigantes from her mating with Tartarus, and mortal creatures born directly from her earthly flesh. Gaea was the chief antagonist of the heavenly gods. First, she rebelled against her husband who had imprisoned several of her elder sons within her womb. Later, when her son Cronus defied her by imprisoning these same sons, she sided with Zeus in his rebellion. Finally, she came into conflict with Zeus for she was angered by hsi binding of her Titan sons in Tartarus. She birthed a tribe of giants and later the monster Typhon to overthrow him, but both failed in their attempts. Gaea's Roman counterpart is Terra. Family Offspring Powers and Abilities Powers Omnipresence: Gaea is capable of being present anywhere on the face of the earth at any time. As a primordial goddess, she does not have a physical form but can manifest herself in a humanoid or animal form; she can even manifest multiple physical forms at a time. Her typical human form is that of a matronly woman with pale skin, brown hair, loving eyes, and flowing green robes. *''Invisibility:'' Due to Gaea being a primordial goddess, her presence cannot be perceived by any beings beneath her, which are all beings except for other primordial deities, unless she wills her presence to be perceived. Since she's present everywhere on the surface of the earth at every time, she is invisible, inaudible, and completely indetectable at all times unless she wishes not to be. Omniscience: As a powerful primordial goddess, Gaea is instinctively aware of everything that occurs on the surface of the earth. She knows everything that is currently happening and everything that has happened in the past. Unlike prophets and oracles, she does not receive visions nor does she interpret Earthly matter, such as bird patterns or animal blood. Rather, Gaea exists in all places on the earth simultaneously and knows all from being present everywhere. Creation: As one of the first primordial goddesses to emerge after the creation of the universe, Gaea is capable of creating sentient life forms without a male counterpart, as she did with Uranus. Geokinesis: As the physical embodiment of the earth, Gaea has divine authority and absolute control over the earth and everything derived from it. As such, she is capable of manipulating aspects of the earth with her mind, such as telekinetically controlling rocks, sand, mud, etc.; manipulating the physical aspects of the earth's surface, such as mountains, hills, etc.; and even controlling the specific elements within the earth, such as when she created a scythe out of the hardest metals within the entire earth for her son. *''Ferrokinesis:'' *''Chlorokinesis:'' *''Earth Rejuvenation:'' Immortality: Like all mythological and religious beings, Gaea exists outside of the biological limitations of mortals and animals. She emerged, fully-grown, at the beginning of creation and has not aged mentally or physically since her creation. As such, she has an indefinite lifespan and cannot die of old age. She is also immune to all Earthly diseases and illnesses. The only known way for her to be truly killed is for her existence to be completely forgotten by all of mankind. *''Invulnerability:'' As one of the most powerful beings in the entire Greek cosmology, Gaea is completely immune to being harmed in any way by any other being in the entire universe, except possibly by other primordial deities of her own caliber.